Misao Impossível: Deusodoninha
by Miaka Drakulla e Rit-chan
Summary: Era uma vez uma menina muito saltitante....mas algo mudou drasticamente em sua vida! Oh meu deus! O que será? Primeira parte da saga
1. Default Chapter

Misao Impossível (Deusodoninha)  
  
Por Rit-chan e a divina e honorável Miaka Drakulla  
  
Primeira parte da saga "Casais Estranhos".   
O que será que Shougo está fazendo de volta ao Japão? E eu também quero dociiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!! -*-*-   
Ah, pega, pega! *fugindo do hospício com um PC embaixo do braço*  
*tropeça no fio e quase morre de hemorragia de sangue, como diria a empregada da professora de Português*  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nós não possuímos nenhum personagem de Rurouni Kenshin, nem Spirit o corcel indomável, e nem mesmo os Queridos Pôneis. Também não possuímos (graças a deus) nem o Tiu Grungi nem o maldito Lyzard Alucard. Eles são apenas inúteis figurantes. A verdade é que o Tiu Grungi é manicure e Lyzard Alucard é pai da Rit-chan, e meu maior e mais amado inimigo. Se aparecer mais algum personagem estranho no decorrer da história, com exceção de nós mesmas, este também não estará entre as nossas posses. Atenciosamente,  
Nóis  
  
Capítulo 1 - A introdução  
  
Numa noite sombria, quando a chuva fustigava as janelas de papel de arroz e o vento era tal que nenhuma alma se atrevia a sair de casa, um homem alto e misterioso desembarca de um navio mais misterioso ainda. Sua origem? Non podemos revelar. Brincadeirinha. Holanda, eu creio.   
- Minha terra tem palmeiras onde canta o sabiá, as aves que aqui gorjeiam não gorjeiam como lá...  
  
Com uma expressão sonhadora devido ao seu regresso ao Japão, o misterioso homem (Quem será?????? OHHHHHHHHHH) pisa no chão encharcado com suas botinhas de Carla Perez. Agradecendo a Deus pelo seu retorno, Shougo Amakusa vai diretamente ao cemitério, onde descansava a alma de sua odiosa maninha.   
Foi quando andava em direção ao túmulo de sua odiosa maninha, que sua atenção foi atraída por alguém que se atrevia a sair naquele temporal. Junto a um túmulo, podia-se ver uma garota (uma anã!!!!!!!!) sentada no chão, chorando e sussurrando entre lágrimas:  
- Por quê????? Por quê?????? POR QUÊ???????? Por que você me deixou, Aoshi-sama???!!! Maldito seja o ópio, que te levou! Como se não bastasse você (ou os seus parentes) carregar Cássia Eller, Cazuza, Kurt Cobain e Raul Seixas! Todos eles se foram nos teus braços, e você nem pra limpar o mundo do Alexandre Pires! Ou pelo menos, Carla Perez e Xandy! POR QUÊ??????????? Mas você não vai poder tomar o meu Aoshi-sama de mim! Eu não permitirei! Não! Irei para o Nirvana, me encontrar com o meu amado Kurt...errrrr....Aoshi-sama!!!!!!  
  
Com essas palavras, Misao ergue um de seus kunais, para enterrá-lo no coração (huh, que retrô). No entanto, como um bom e amado cristão, Shougo a impede de cometer o odioso ato que, como dizem as tábuas dos dez mandamentos, a levaria ao inferno. Nirvana não incluído na excursão.  
  
  
Como um bom pedófilo...errrr, cristão, Shougo a leva para sua "humilde" casinha nas montanhas (podre de rico, huh?).  
Misao desperta num quarto "à la Motel Love Magic House" e fica assustada. O que estava fazendo ali?? Por acaso aquilo era o Nirvana???? Enton onde diabos estava o Aoshi-sama?????  
Seu estado piora de vez quando ela vê encostado numa parede o criador da Igreja Ortodoxa Grega e Evangélica, Shougo Amakusa. O que aquele fanático queria com ela, uma humilde e saltitante puta?????? (brincadeirinha!!!!! É ninja, ninja!).   
  
- Péraê! Pára tudo! Já me botaram com Sanosuke, Kenshin, Soujirou, Enishi, até o Yahiko, caramba! Agora Shougo?????? Eca, só falta o Shishio! Tá né....até que ele não é TÃO feio assim....se bem que um corte de cabelo mais básico e umas roupitxas mais macho man ficariam muuuuuuutchu melhor.  
  
Nesse momento, o odioso Lyzard Alucard, pai de Rit-chan, aparece de um outro plano e, telepaticamente, fala para Misao:  
- Essas doidas querem colocar você com o Shougo! Se você quiser evitar, siga meus humildes e certinhos conselhos. Primeiro: Vista-se como um garoto de 12 anos, já que realmente se parece com um...sem ofensas. Só não sei se isso pode dar certo, já que eu tenho sérias suspeitas quanto à masculinidade daquele cara...er, segundo conselho: Fuja desta fanfic! É sério!   
  
Quando ele ia falar o terceiro conselho, Miaka Drakulla, sua eterna rival, aparece vinda de um piquenique e o puxa com suas Fitinhas de Suboshi ® gritando:  
- Vem cá seu bastardo! Não estraga a fanfic! Anda, anda, circulando!   
  
Voltando à história...  
  
Misao estava apavorada. O que aconteceria agora que ela estava nas mãos de um fanático louco e brega??????   
  
NÃO PERCAM OS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS DEEEEEEEE...  
MISAO IMPOSSÍVEL (DEUSODONINHA) *musica de James Bond ao fundo*  
O QUE ACONTECERÁ?????? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!  
  
Atenciosamente,  
  
Rit-chan, doida de plantão e Miaka Drakulla, Condessa do Sushi Voador, filha de Ícaro e Perséfone, sobrevivente do ataque das Sendas, da Escada Rolante e das Almofadas bolorentas, sem noção de plantão.  
Juntas formando a dupla imbatíveeeeeeeeeeeel...Seqüeladas de Plantão!  
  
Atualmente residindo no Centro de Detenção para Mentes Ociosas e Desequilibradas ® 


	2. Os invasores

Miaka Drakulla S/A e Cruela Ldta. patrocinam mais um capítulo de..... *musiquinha de James Bond* MISAO IMPOSSÍVEL!!!!!   
  
--- Nós não possuímos nada, a não ser o incrível poder nos concedido pela honorável caneta e pelo sagrado papel. O PC não conta, é muito vagabundo ---   
No capítulo anterior....  
  
Shougo está de volta ao Japão, e impede Misao de se matar devido à morte de seu amado Aoshi. Ele a leva para sua casinha nas colinas saltitantes e o pai de Rit-chan aparece, mas é retirado da fanfic pela divina Miaka Drakulla. O que acontecerá agora????? Ó, ódio da carrapeta dos bandidos!  
  
Capítulo 2 - Os invasores  
  
- Shougo, o que você quer de mim? - pergunta Misao desesperada.  
- Eu te impedi de cometer o segundo maior pecado que existe, minha cara Misao, porém, com a sua colaboração, poderei ajudar-te a cometer o Pecado Original! ^^v  
  
Sem entender porra nenhuma, já que não tem grandes inspirações cristãs, Misao grita:  
- Você quebrou o clima! Eu ia me matar para me encontrar com o Kurt...errrr, Aoshi-sama no Nirvana, e você estraga tudo!   
  
  
--- Enquanto isso, em outro plano...  
  
Miaka Drakulla e Rit-chan corriam em círculos com ramos incendiados em volta de Aoshi, fazendo a muito conhecida e proibida em todo o planeta no ano de 1000, pela Convenção dos Nerds, Dança da Ressurreição (nome original, huh?)  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
De volta à casa mui humilde de Shougo...  
  
Shougo avançava pra cima de uma aterrorizada Misao quando Soujirou, o cozinheiro celestial, abre a porta inocentemente e pergunta com seu sorriso inocentemente demente:  
- Alguém quer docis? ^^ OHHHHHHHHH, desculpe-me Senhor Shi...ops, Shougo. Não queria interromper uma de suas...er...sessões de orações e castigação dos pecados ^^  
  
Bem, Shougo estava voltando ao "assunto", enquanto Soujirou observava tudo com seu sorriso demente. Misao grita:  
- Socorro!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help!!!!!!!!!! I need somebody help!!!!!!! Alguém get me off this hentai!!!!!! *agitando os bracinhos*   
  
Do nada ouve-se o som de um dos humildes vitrais góticos quebrando-se e uma estranha e gnomesca, porém bonitinha figura entra gritando e agitando seu shinai:  
- Pelos poderes de Greyscou, eu tenho a força!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Atrás dele seu estimado companheiro de aventuras...  
Tiu Grungi interrompe o clímax perguntando inocentemente:  
- Todinho?????  
  
Miaka Drakulla aparece novamente arrastando Tiu Grungi para fora do cenário com suas Fitinhas de Suboshi ® com um tremendo ar de reprovação...onde a Rit arranjava aquele bando de insanos?  
  
De volta à fanfic...  
  
Atrás de Yahiko, seu estimado companheiro de aventuras Kenshin Himura, já conhecido como Battousai o Retalhador, com sua famosa cara de bunda...ops, Oro.   
Nesse momento mais quatro criados de Shougo (Kamatari, Enishi, Shozo e Chou) entram no salão aterrorizados.   
- Senhor Shi...ops, Shougo, há invasores no saguão de entrada! Quem poderá nos defender?   
  
Nesse momento (de novo) Sano, Saitou e Hiko entram, jogando-se em cima de pobres criados. Bem, de qualquer forma, criados são sempre pobres. Misao grita:  
- Afinal de contas, o que essa geral toda tá fazendo aqui??????  
  
FIM DO CAPÍTULO 2!!!!!!!!!! SORRY PELA DIMINUTEZA DOS CAPÍTULOS, MAS PACIÊNCIA!!!!!!!!!!!! SEMANA QUE VEM HÁ MAIS!!!!!!!!!! AGUARDEM E NON SE ESQUEÇAM: SUKITA É O MELHOR REFRIGERANTE!!!!!!!  
  
Amorosamente,  
Nóis na fita com música de Gundan Wing ao fundo  
  
*Miaka Drakulla volta gritando:*  
- Adeus meus fãs!!!!!!!!! Adeus, adeus!!!!!!! *jogando beijinhos para o ar*  
  
*Rit-chan atrás com uma gota na cabeça:*  
- Vamos logo, tia...Hollywood nos espera!!!!!  
  
TCHADAAAAAAAAM!!!!!! FIM DO CAPÍTULO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Querido Braço

O céu é azul e as borboletas são saltitantes  
Nos capítulos anteriores...  
  
Um monte de coisa aconteceu. Vai ler se você non sabe.  
Capítulo 3 - Querido Braço  
  
Kenshin se adianta com uma cara tristonha (huh, que retrô!!!!!!!!! XD) dizendo:  
- Estava separando as roupas brancas das coloridas quando Kaoru chegou e falou que estava partindo com Anji para formar um orfanato com ele, e também fazer muitos filhos, já que eu era um maricas, e o Yahiko tinha partido. Portanto, nada mais a detinha em Kyoto. Fiquei tão chocado que lavei uma meia vermelha junto com as roupas brancas! Foi um desastre!   
  
Kenshin começa a chorar, e Yahiko começa a falar (Uau, um versinho!):  
- Fugi depois que Tsubame morreu, assassinada por uns bandidos cruéis e malvados. Como o lugar me trazia muitas lembranças dela, vim até aqui começar uma nova vida, e pedir emprego aqui nessa casa, já que ela parece bem rica *-*  
  
Olhos de Yahiko começam a brilhar e Sano começa a falar (Outro versinho! ^^-)  
- Eu e Megumi estávamos dormindo num celeiro *Rit-chan tem um infarto* quando essa barulheira toda acordou-a...então ela me mandou até aqui ver o que estava acontecendo...   
  
Sano se espreguiçou, e Saitou falou:  
- Vim até cumprir o meu dever como um bom policial saber como o Shougo veio parar no Japão, já que, tecnicamente, ele foi exilado. Aku Soku Zan.  
  
Ouvindo isso, Shougo fala:  
- Subornei geral! ^^- (huh, imaginem o Shougo com essa carinha que coisa traumática).  
  
Surpreendendo a todos, Enishi vai até Misao com os olhos brilhando e diz:  
- Oh, mas que belo tecido de roupas! - e vai mexê nas roupitxas de Misao. A ninja, muito nervosa, usa seu poderoso Soco Separador de Mundos e faz Enishi voar como as pombinhas do Largo do Machado. Enishi volta até ela com os olhos brilhando mais ainda e dizendo, muito emocionado:  
- Você soca igual a minha Maninha! - *chorando de emoção*   
  
Quebrando o clímax, Soujirou chega novamente e pergunta:  
- Alguém quer docis? OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *batendo palmas contentizinhu* Pareci que o senhor Shougo tem um doci melhor!!!!!! ^-^   
  
Todos capotam e o Senhor Shi...eps, Shougo fala cheio da pose:  
- Bem, a Senhorita Misao é minha hóspede de honra, por isso vou comer um queijo. E vocês tratem de tratá-la bem!  
  
Explicação para o "comer um queijo" contada por Miaka Drakulla, a feliz:   
  
Estávamos sentadas na mesa da minha casa em Mauá, de madrugada, com todos dormindo, ao som de top top, do CD Acústico MTV da Cássia Eller, que dedicou esta música a mim. Se quiserem a letra da música é só entrar em contato com miaka_drakulla@hotmail.com  
Eu estava escrevendo, e lendo o que escrevia em voz alta. Pedi uma ajuda para Rit-chan, perguntando o que deveríamos colocar a seguir do "por isso...." no entanto, Rit-chan não me ouviu e apenas disse: "vou comer um queijo". Como não encontrou queijo, pegou um bolo gostoso mesmo, que a gente devorou. Só que era pro café da manhã, e a minha mãe me deu mó bronca depois ^^-   
Aliás, o banheiro da minha casa em Mauá fede....se quiserem saber mais sobre isso é só entrar em contato com miaka_drakulla@hotmail.com   
Adiós Okinas, e descubram o Fred Krueger que existe dentro de vocês! Beijos e até o Capítulo 4!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Situations

I'm like a biiiiiiird, I only fly awaaaaaaaay @_____@  
  
Nos capítulos anteriores...  
  
Miaka Drakulla tirou Lyzard Alucard e Tiu Grungi da história. Mais tarde, Rit-chan foi buscar queijo mas só encontrou bolo, o que ocasionou uma terrível bronca vinda da cruel e maligna Mãe da Miaka Drakulla. Além disso, o bolo, apesar de bom, era muito esmigalhado, e o papel ficou todo sujo de bolo. Mas isso não é problema, já que aquilo era só o rascunho mesmo.  
Capítulo 4 - Situations  
  
Numa cena típica de filmes do Telecine Classic (eeeeeeergh), Kamatari, a fiel serva da Misao, penteava os quilométricos cabelos de sua patroa, que admirava sua gnomesca figura no espelho de uma daquelas penteadeiras bregas, chiques e da pontinha da orelha. E nem as paredes do quarto da hora que Shougo havia dado a Misao tinham mais ouvidos para a interminável fofoca daquela impertinente criada.  
- Soujirou, o cozinheiro celestial, chegou há cinco meses, depois de ter sido demitido de uma confeitaria por estar fazendo hora extra com a patroa... ^^ O Enishi chegou aqui oferecendo-se como Guarda Costas, assim como aquele gostosão do Chou *-*- No entanto, Chou foi recrutado como faxineiro. O Shozo é o puxa saco oficial e eu....eu só estou aqui porque o pentelho do irmão da divina Miaka Drakulla deu essa idéia, e ela achou engraçado. Afinal, TODOS sabem que quem apita nessa história é a divina e humilde Miaka Drakulla... (huh, ainda bem que sou eu, a Divina e Modesta Miaka Drakulla, que estou passando tudo a limpo).   
  
Cansada de tanta fofoca, Misao disse, sentindo-se a própria Rainha Elizabeth II, que faz aniversário no mesmo dia que a Rit-chan:  
- Meu banho já está pronto James? Quero dizer, Kamatari.   
- Sim senhora. Quer ajuda para esfregar as suas costas, Misao-san?  
  
Lembrando-se do humilhante episódio do elefante peludo, e perguntando-se se Kamatari já teria feito uma operação de mudança de sexo, Misao diz meio sem graça:  
- Errr....é melhor non....Credo, já estou pegando aquele sotaque trágico do Enishi...  
Misao estava dormindo...ops, relaxando em sua humilde banheira imperial quando um conhecido rapaz de sorriso alegremente demente aparece dizendo:  
- Quero doci gostoso!!!!  
  
Assustada, Misao pega seu roupão, que convenientemente estava ali, e pula pela janela, quebrando todos aqueles humildes e simplórios vitrais góticos. Ela corre até...  
  
----- Pausa para dormir. Trilha Sonora: Rit-chan e irmão da Miaka Drakulla roncando ----  
Depois de comer granola e restos de bolo esfarinhento no café da manhã...  
  
Ela corre até o Bosque das Flores Florescentes (non tinha nome melhor non) se embrenhando no meio das assustadoras árvores, até se tocar de que estava perdida. Desprezando todas as estatísticas atuais, Misao demonstra ter alguma coisa na cabeça além de cabelo, e resolve seguir o rio que por ali passava para escapar daquela aterrorizante floresta cheia de árvores. Tipo "à la Branca de Neve". Mas sua visão ao aproximar-se mais do corregozinho decididamente nada tinha a ver com anões.   
Misao assombrada diz:  
- Wow... ("à la Miaka Drakulla quando viu uma humilde fotinha de Kenshin tomando banho" ) ...Non sabia que o Enishi era ton....errrr....bom... - sorrindo maliciosamente ela sussurra - Huhuhu, vou poder espiar aqui à vontade!   
  
Nesse momento Kenshin surge perguntando em voz (bem) alta:  
- O que a Senhorita Misao está fazendo aqui? Também gosta de passear na floresta pela manhã? É muito revigorante, se quiser alguma companhia...  
  
Intrigado ao ouvir a voz de Kenshin ali, Enishi pergunta:  
- Aê mermon... (sotaquezinho) ...Que palhaçada é essa? Oh, Senhorita Misao...  
  
Apavorada, Misao volta a correr, deixando Kenshin e Enishi olhando para o lugar onde ela desapareceu, intrigados. Sano aparece com sua típica espinha de peixe perguntando:  
- Kenshin, você veio ver o Enishi tomando banho? Tô bobo! A Misao e o Kamatari eu até entendo, mas você?????? Tu és boiola? ® sugestão do irritante maninho da Miaka Drakulla  
- Oro? ^^ x (cara de inocente)  
Enquanto isso, em outro plano... @________@  
  
Ao som da música das Olimpíadas, Rit-chan tenta impedir que seu pai atrapalhe o ritual de rebirthiá (ressuscitar em inglês- é mais xiki) Aoshi, enquanto Miaka Drakulla sacode o próprio para acordá-lo.   
- Acorda delícia!!!!!!! Quero dizer, Aoshi-san!!!!! - Aoshi acorda confuso e diz apenas:  
- Oro?   
  
Miaka Drakulla capota enquanto Rit diz apenas:  
- Eps, parece que encarnou com o espírito do Kenshin! ^^'  
  
Telepaticamente, Lyzard Alucard destrói a barreira que Rit-chan havia feito e chega chutando o pau a barraca (definitivamente, ele non é da pontinha da orelha) dizendo:  
- Devolvam este pobre homem ao seu mundo! - Rit-chan e Miaka Drakulla apenas dizem, antes de dar no pé:  
- Ups...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Misao corria desesperada. Se soubessem que ela estava espiando Enishi no banho ela ficaria desmoralizada...aliás, ela já estava desmoralizada....ficaria pior ainda....que horror....  
Nesse momento, Soujirou surge ao lado de Misao, interrompendo seus pensamentos:  
- A Senhorita Misao quer um doci? ^^  
  
Aumentando ainda mais a velocidade, Misao supera o sukichi, quebrando o recorde atual de velocidade, e dando de cara com uma parede. Non, na verdade ela estava indo tão rápido que a parede quebrou! Uau!   
O aposento onde ela estava era nada mais nada menos que o quarto do Senhor Sagara, que por acaso, naquele momento, estava trocando suas faixinhas....  
Rit-chan quebra o clima, quebrando outra parede e correndo na direção de Sano desesperada gritando:  
- Eu quero, eu quero!  
  
Assustada com aquela estranha aparição demoníaca (ela ainda não viu nada, coitada), Misao volta a correr. Aquilo estava começando a parecer Olimpíadas. Nesse momento, Misao pára e pensa (bem que eu tava sentindo um cheiro desagradável...ups, era só a porta do banheiro que estava aberta):   
" Péraê...se eu continuar correndo assim, pelo jeito que a coisa anda, vou acabar encontrando o Saitou tomando banho ou coisa parecida...Eca. Vou me esconder no bambam (expressão criada por Miaka Drakulla significando banheiro) e me consolar com o meu amado Lóreal Kids!"  
Em outro lugar (agora não é outro plano, é lugar mesmo)...  
  
Miaka Drakulla, segurando Aoshi por uma coleirinha "à la Megumi" gargalha e fala:  
- HaUAHUahUAHuahUAHuah.... (ETC, ETC, ETC) Agora que a Rit-chan está ocupada com o Sano, EU terei ainda mais domínio sobre esta bosta inútil! Não querido Aoshi, eu não estava falando de você! Não fique triste querido, eu estava falando da fanfic.  
  
GAAAAAAAAH, imaginem que lindo o Aoshi com cara de tristinho!!!!!!  
Em outro plano...  
  
Lyzard Alucard, mais conhecido como Pai de Rit-chan ou ainda O Chato Memorável balançava a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação. Ele tinha quer dar um jeito naquela bagunça imediatamente. Enquanto sua filha estivesse ali, tudo ainda estaria (um pouco) sob controle. Mas o que poderia acontecer, agora que aquela viúva negra doida varrida estava com o poder da Honorável Caneta?????  
E agora, quem poderá nos defender?????  
O que acontecerá no bambam?????? E o que aquele desprezível Lyzard Alucard vai fazer??? E onde diabos está o Tiu Grungi???? O que Rit-chan está fazendo com Sanosuke????  
Tudo isso e muito mais nos próximos capítulos desta emocionante saga.... *toca musiquinha de James Bond* ...Misao Impossível!   
  
TCHADAM!!!!!!!!!!! POR ENQUANTO É SÓ PESSOAL!!!!!!!!  
PS: Gostaria de dedicar este capítulo a todos os pares completamente sem-noção que aparecem no meu mais que amado Fanfiction.net...principalmente Enishi/Misao....esse casal está realmente se propagando....eps, isso non pegou muito bem non... 


	5. Notas de Miaka Drakulla

---------------------------------------- Notas de Miaka-chan ----------------------------------------   
  
Aos meus adoráveis leitores: (se é que alguém ainda lê isso)  
Por favor, se alguém ainda lê isso, mande reviews...não dá pra continuar a ter o trabalho de postar os capítulos (mesmo que a fanfic já esteja toda pronta, é sempre um desperdício de tempo) sem saber se alguém ainda me dá alguma atenção, ou se eu estou simplesmente falando sozinha... ;_______;  
Por isso, eu gostaria de pedir humildemente que postem reviews, mesmo que já tenham postado nos capítulos anteriores, ou que achem que têm mais o que fazer, porque isso é realmente muito importante pra mim...ainda por cima porque eu acho que a Rit-chan tá chateada comigo... ;_______________;  
Bem, era só isso que eu queria falar...se não receber mais reviews, infelizmente, vou parar de postar os capítulos...o que é uma pena, já eu me diverti muito escrevendo isso, e queria que todos rissem como a gente riu produzindo essa magnífica obra (sei, sei...)  
E Rit-chan, se você tá lendo isso, eu queria dizer que quero conversar com você e esclarecer tuuuuuuuudo...você parece muito chateada comigo, e eu não sei o porquê...isso ne deixa extremamente deprimida. Tá bom, eu não estou deprimida, mas quero voltar a falar normalmente com você, valeu mulher??????   
Bem, tchauzinho....amo todos vocês...  
Seriamente, pela primeira vez na vida,  
Miaka Drakulla 


	6. Quem vai ficar com Misao?

Gente, desculpem pelo vexame do final de semana passado...eu tava meiu deprê, e coisa e tal...mas á estou bem. Um conselho: nunca fiquem deprês...é muito hato! Acho que eu nunca tinha ficado assim antes...aaaaaaargh  
Mas não se preocupem...a radiante, invencível e perfeita Miaka Drakulla está de volta   
  
Felicidade...é surpreender, com KinderOvo e quem sabe o que achar...é adivinhar, sonhar, desejar, descobrir o que é...felicidade!  
  
Nos capítulos anteriores...  
  
Bah, cansei dessa bosta. Eu também tenho que aproveitar minhas férias tá? Além disso, a única pessoa que leva o meu estafante (palavra nova) trabalho a sério é nada mais nada menos que o Cão Chupando Manga em pessoa. Sim meus amigos, vocês sabem quem é. Aquele maldito Lyzard Alucard! Mas ele não perde por esperar....aquele certinho de uma figa sofrerá nos mármores, granitos e azulejos do inferno!   
Acho melhor passar a chamar esta sessão de "O Desabafo da Bela e Perfeita, porém humilde e indefesa, Miaka Drakulla". Ou talvez não. Você Decide.  
  
  
Capítulo 5 - Quem vai ficar com Misao?  
  
Rit-chan volta meio tonta do quarto do Sano, tendo que agüentar o olhar de reprovação da Brilhante Miaka Drakulla, e ainda por cima a terrível ressaca. E não podia fazer nada contra isso, já que o poder conferido pela Honorável Caneta, neste momento, estava nas mãos da bela e divina Miaka Drakulla. Agora deixemos de embromação. Iniciada a história está.  
  
Misao, carregando um estoque de comida pra cinco meses e um travesseiro do Ursinho Pooh *Miaka Drakulla vai correndo pra pegar o seu amado travesseiro resmungando* entra no Bambam. Fica surpresa quando se depara com Shougo na banheira. Ela já devia estar acostumada. Em estado de choque, a pobre e saltitante ninja deixa a comida toda cair estrondosamente na privada, e cai no chão. Do outro aposento vem Kamatari, muito alegre, dizendo:  
- Oh, Senhorita Misao! Eu esqueci de avisar que o Senhor Shi...Shougo estava no... - nesse momento, os olhos de Kamatari se dirigem à figura que se encontra sorrindo meigamente (credo, Shougo sorrindo meigamente é dose pá leão) no meio da banheira. Imediatamente seus olhos começam a brilhar e ela grita - OHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! UM ELEFANTE PELUDO!  
  
E sai do banheiro saltitando, sorrindo lunaticamente e batendo palmas. Pobre Kamatari. Voltando ao Bambam...  
- Quer tomar banho também? Tem espaço pra mais um, e preciso de alguém para esfregar as minhas costas! ^^-   
- Wow....quero dizer - Misao decididamente estava muito vermelha - NÃO! SEU PERVERTIDO!  
  
Nesse momento, Yahiko chega usando apenas uma toalha para cobrir seu estimado, er...equipamento.   
- Chamooooooou?   
- GAAAAAAAAH! Socorro, alguém me salve desses pervertidos!  
  
Nesse momento (eu cismei com este "nesse momento" e não vou abandoná-lo jamais) Hiko chega do nada e prende Misao em sua estilosa e féshuzíssima capa e sai andando calmamente pelas colinas de volta à sua cabana. Porém, muito antes de chegar ao seu destino, um adorável (se bem que com um estilo meio boiola - sem ofensas, eu sou completamente apaixonada pelo Sou-chan) rapaz surge sorrindo e perguntando:  
- Alguém quer docis?  
  
E com esta fatal e conhecida frase, o rapaz dá com a bandeja de "docis" na cara já amassada no mestre do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi. Sem perder tempo, pega a capa-saco e sai saltitando pelo bosque que cobria as colinas verdejantes, onde soprava o vento Sudeste (vento preferido de Miaka Drakulla) cantando:  
- Pela estrada afora, eu vou felizinho, levar este doci pra comer sozinho...ela é uma pirralha, e eu sou bem grandinho, e ela vai ver o meu elefantinho! ^^-  
  
Apavorada com a mórbida canção, Misao, num esforço supremo e sabe-se lá como, liberta-se da sacola e sai correndo, sem se lembrar do que geralmente acontece durante essas agradáveis corridas.   
Numa agradável clareira estava Saitou treinando quando uma gnomesca figura aparece, quase sendo acertada pelo gatotsu. Descabelada, ela grita:  
- Pelamordedeus, me salva daquele lunático sorridente!  
  
Nesse momento, o lado mercenário do Lobo de Mibu vem à tona, e ele diz simplesmente:  
- Está certo. Mas você deverá me pagar. - diz ele, lançando uma baforada esverdeada bem no meio da cara de Misao.   
- Eu bem que gostaria, mas a única coisa que tem nos meus bolsos são mariposas! - diz Misao, botando os bolsos pra fora. E tinha falado a verdade, já que algumas mariposas, acompanhadas de fiapos de algodão e papéis de chiclete caíram de seus bolsos. O irritante velho...quero dizer, homem maduro, diz:  
- Você não precisa pagar em dinheiro. Há muitas formas de pagamento disponíveis, sabe...Tokio tem feito greve de...  
  
Nesse momento, interrompendo o que o Lobo de Mibu ia revelar (OOOOOOOOH, o que será?), toda a cavalaria chega. O único que não está presente é Enishi, fazendo sabe Deus o que. Não, na verdade nem o Shougo sabe o que Enishi está fazendo.   
Se bem que o Shougo é filho de Deus. Ou será Deus? Isso realmente não ficou bem esclarecido no nosso bondoso e estimado anime.   
Misao está cercada por todos. Yahiko com sua estimada toalhinha, Shougo com suas novas roupitxas macho man, Kenshin segurando uma nihontou, e com os olhos estranhamente dourados ( Alguém tira isso da mão dele agora! o.o), Soujirou sorridente comendo bombinhas de chocolate, Sanosuke meio bêbado e com suas roupas (ainda mais) desconjuntadas, Hiko com uma capinha de lençóis improvisada, Chou com suas roupitxas de James, Shojo de avental bordado e segurando uma panela. Saitou, que era o mais próximo, diz:  
- Agora a Garota Doninha vai escolher. Quem vai ficar com Misao?   
  
Nervosa, ela vai andando para trás (ó, clichês da vida) até dar com uma árvore. Agora não há mais escapatória. Não há mais para onde correr, nem para quem pedir ajuda. Não há nada nem ninguém que possa interromper este momento de tensão. Ou há?????  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
FIM DO CAPÍTULO 5!!!!!!!!! MORRAM DE CURIOSIDADE AMORES!!!!!!!!  
  
E mandem reviews! Ficamos imensamente agradecidas! A opinião do odioso Lyzard Alucard não é suficiente para mim, mesmo que ele me dê trakinas de chocolate! Eu já disse que prefiro Bono, mas ele só me deu Trakinas! Se quiserem discutir a superioridade do Bono sobre o Trakinas, é só mandar um imeiuzinhu básico pra mim! Tentem, vocês não tem nada a perder! É miaka_drakulla@hotmail.com, como vocês já devem saber. 


	7. It's Raining Man

Sessão "Miaka do karaokê": Porque hoje eu acordei com uma vontade danada de mandar flores ao delegado, tocar a campainha do vizinho e desejar bom dia, de beijar o português da padaria... (eca!)  
  
Nos Capítulos Anteriores OU Sessão de terapia de Miaka Drakulla  
  
No capítulos anteriores Miaka Drakulla foi cruelmente usada para digitar a fanfic, sem qualquer ajuda ou opinião decente. A do Lyzard Alucard não conta. Apesar de tudo, a belíssima jovem encontra-se nesse momento um pouco mais bem humorada devido ao maravilhoso Aoshi, e também ao poder conferido pela Honorável Caneta. Então, sendo extremamente bondosa, ela resolve lembrar a todos os leitores (se é que alguém ainda lê essa porcaria) que no último capítulo, Misao deveria escolher quem seria o homem com quem dividiria o resto de sua vida. Ninguém poderia interromper aquele momento. Ou poderia?  
  
  
Capítulo 6 - It's raining man   
  
Nesse momento (é nesse momento sim, e daí?), surge Kamatari segurando as pontinhas de seu adorável quimono, saltitando e cantando:  
- Eu vi um elefante peludo, trálálálálálá...  
  
Todos: -.-'''''''  
  
Aproveitando esse momento de distração, e confiando em sua habilidade no boliche, Misao agarra Kamatari pelos cabelos e joga-a em direção ao honorável povão, mais comumente conhecido como geral.  
Foi o strike mais estrondoso da história. Todos os homis, tanto os lindos como os feios, tanto os bregas como os féshus, tanto os machos como os boiolas, todos eles, sem tirar nem pôr, caíram desastrosamente no chão, num montinho que me lembra muito os meus anos de juventude na Sexta série, quando eu era jovem e inocente. Bem, talvez não tão inocente assim.   
Mas um tinha sobrevivido. Um não estava presente.  
No horizonte, vem Enishi vestido imponentemente de negro, cavalgando Spirit, o corcel indomável, que finalmente foi domado por uma pessoa que não deve ser nomeada. E que não era o Voldemort. Era pior. Era Eu. ^^v   
Como eu ia dizendo, Enishi foi cavalgando em seu poderoso corcel em direção a Misao, pegando-a galantemente pela cintura e colocando-a delicadamente em seu corcel. Os dois cavalgavam pelas colinas saltitantes quando, repentinamente, alguém surge ao lado deles:  
- Alguém quer docis?   
  
E dizendo isso, Soujirou, o cozinheiro celestial, desmancha seu sorriso (Uau, acontecimentos inéditos estão acontecendo!) e dá com a bandeja na cara do nosso estimado e belo Enishi. O pobre (pobre? Quem dera ser pobre que nem ele!) guerreiro cai do cavalo (cavalo não, é corcel. Tenhamos mais respeito com Spirit) e Soujirou rapidamente toma o seu lugar. Misao resolve que não adianta fazer nada enquanto estiver nas mãos das duas magníficas escritoras, e que o que acontecer, acontecerá e acontecido estará. Estava Misao pensando nisso quando de repente...  
  
Surge no horizonte Lyzard Alucard, voando com uma das Asas de Papelão® da famosíssima empresa Miaka Drakulla S/A, cujo telefone (falso) é 2559-9666, mas não faço propaganda.   
Como tinha perdido sua poderosa bandeja no ataque a Enishi, Soujirou estava desarmado, e é atingido pelo terrível golpe Cabeção Alado. O pobre (esse é pobre mesmo) rapaz cai do cavalo e sai rolando pelas colinas felizes.   
No entanto, antes que Lyzard Alucard pudesse libertar Misao, surge no horizonte uma elfa da noite muito chata, mais conhecida como Rit-chan, que prende seu pai com as Fitinhas de Suboshi®, que pegou emprestado com a digna Miaka Drakulla, que não pôde ter o prazer de derrotar mais uma vez seu declarado e honorável inimigo por estar se preparando para uma participação especial.   
Lyzard tinha sido levado embora, e Misao não podia domar Spirit, o corcel indomável. Por isso, deixou-se levar por ele até uma cachoeira altíssima de onde pendiam plantas com seus ramos verdes, formando uma cortina. Uma suave brisa sopra, fazendo a cortina deslocar-se. Ali, não mais oculta, está uma belíssima jovem com suas vestes sacerdotais. Seu nome? Miaka Drakulla. (poético, não?). A bela e virginal (sei...sei...) sacerdotisa abre os olhos escuros, brilhantes e profundos, dizendo com sua voz doce:  
- Spirit meu amor, pode ir, já cumpriu sua missão. E agora...Misao. Meu nome, adorável menina, é Miaka Drakulla, e fui enviada pelos deuses para te ajudar. Você está tendo uma chance que milhares de garotas no mundo inteiro sequer sonham em ter.   
- Participar desta fanfic estranha? - pergunta Misao, descrente.  
- Não, querida... - diz Miaka, tentando se controlar - Agora ouça...no pôr do sol, do terceiro dia, você deve beijar o príncipe.  
- Quê??????  
- Er....desculpe, fala errada. Você, minha cara Misao, deve desposar o mais rico de todos eles, e matá-lo após a lua de mel. Essa é a receita do sucesso, minha cara garota. Agora vá, e cumpra o seu destino.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
CAPÍTULO TERMINADO!   
Muito épico esse capítulo, não? Aguardem os próximos, e não se esqueçam de enviar reviews, ou a gente fica triste. E mandem e-mails para mim!   
Adiós,  
Miaka de bésti  
sem a mui estimada colaboração de Rit-chan  
OBS: Amo todas vocês que enviaram reviews. Gostaria de agradecer à minha maninha por FINALMENTE ter tomado vergonha na cara e postado a review...espero que continuem assim...a Inuyasha, se você estiver lendo isso, siaba que odeio-te! E Lyzard-chan, você fica cada dia mais feio. Continue assim, e conseguirá um belo divórcio. 


	8. Sangue e Lágrimas

Sessão "Miaka no karaokê": aaaaaaaaah, sei laaaaaaaaaaah....não sei cantar direito...hihi #^-^#  
  
Nos Capítulos Anteriores...  
  
Shougo salva Misao e a leva para sua humilde casa. Então, ela se vê obrigada a escolher um dos humildes rapazes com quem teria que dividir o resto de seus anos. Após ter sido levada por Spirit, o corcel indomável, até uma sábia e bela sacerdotisa, que a aconselha a desposar o mais rico de todos, Misao chega a uma conclusão. Qual será?????  
Capítulo 7 - Sangue e Lágrimas  
  
Misao está sentada como uma rainha em seu trono. Na verdade, a palavra mais apropriada seria troninho, já que o gnosmesco tamanho da criatura exige algo mais proporcional. Pensando com seus botões, uma luzinha surge em sua cabeça, e ela finalmente chega à uma brilhante conclusão. Toda cheia de pose e frufrus, ela pega um sino prateado (na verdade, é latão pintado. Esse cenário custa muito caro, vocês sabem) e o sacode com o dedo mindinho esticado. No mesmo instante, toda a matilha aparece com os olhos brilhando, ansiosos por servir à sua Rainha Misao, a anã. Sim, ela é literalmente uma anã, já que qualquer pessoa com menos de 1.50m, e que tenha concluído seu crescimento, é considerada anã.   
Misao levanta-se, pigarreia, tem convulsões respiratórias, e finalmente se recompõe, dizendo:  
- Cheguei à uma conclusão.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Enquanto isso, num misterioso depósito de canivetes em Dublin, o irritante Lyzard Alucard liberta-se das Fitinhas de Suboshi ® e escapa, enquanto sua filha, a vigia, estava muito ocupada no momento tentando conquistar um certo rapaz chamado Kurt Cobain. Kurt-chan para os mais íntimos.   
Lyzard Alucard escapava pelos corredores ao som da trilha sonora de Missão Impossível, quando se depara com uma bela e furiosa jovem. Miaka Drakulla, ainda em suas vestes de santa, saca sua kikuichimonjinorimune de bolso e avança rumo ao seu adversário, que ainda tinha uma das fitinhas amarrada em sua cabeça na forma de um delicado lacinho cuja cor contrastava adoravelmente com seus olhos.   
É com essa adorável cena que Rit-chan se depara ao voltar. Por algum estranho motivo, a cena provoca uma estranha reação em Rit-chan, que faz ela rolar de rir à alucinante velocidade da luz, quebrando o recorde antes pertencente à Misao, e sendo atingida pela pior arma de seu pai. O terrível, inominável, grotesco e bizarro, Raio Certinho. Ao virar-se para ver o que ocorreu com sua amiga, Miaka Drakulla se depara com a adorável cena de sua gótica amiga...er, ex-gótica, transformada numa odiosa garotinha de tranças loiras e vestidinho rosa com um avental bordado, sorrindo delicadamente. Desesperada, Miaka Drakulla grita:  
- GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! O que você fez???????  
  
Miaka Drakulla rola no chão a tempo de desviar-se de outro Raio Certinho. Lyzard disparava sua pior arma sem parar, atingindo inclusive (sem querer) Kurt-chan. Miaka Drakulla está encurralada. E agora, quem poderá nos defender????  
Nesse momento chega Chapo ...er... Aoshi Shinomori, lindo e letal, quebrando uma das janelas e caindo elegantemente (como ele consegue? *suspiro*) sobre o odioso Lyzard Alucard, que se defende com sua barreira mágica. Ele, traiçoeiramente, lança um de seus Raios Certinhos em Aoshi. Esse, porém, já é Certinho, e o raio não surte efeito. Miaka Drakulla se lança pra cima de Lyzard Alucard, cortando seu cabelo Certinho. Perdendo uma poderosa parcela de seu poder, o agora careca Lyzard Alucard conta apenas com seu poder Ronaldinho (careca, huh?), e lança milhares de bolas de fogo, que Aoshi rebate com suas kodachis, atingindo a odiosa criatura. Tudo o que resta agora do que um dia foi conhecido como Lyzard Alucard é uma carcaça imunda, podre e carcomida. Caquética e Patética também.   
Miaka Drakulla vai correndo até Rit-chan e Kurt-chan, com lágrimas nos olhos. E agora, o que aconteceria?   
Os dois sorriam patéticamente, e cantavam músicas de Sandy e Júnior.   
- Aoshi, o que faremos? - pergunta Miaka Drakulla, entre lágrimas.  
- Não sei. Meus conhecimentos não abrangem a área da magia. Estamos em suas mãos, Senhorita Miaka. Estou à sua disposição, para ajudar como puder.   
- Tá. Não sei se vai dar certo, mas temos que tentar. - nesse momento, Kurt-chan e Rit-chan começam a tocar um concerto para Piano e Violino de Mozart - rápido Aoshi! Compre um kit de transfusão de sangue numa farmácia enquanto eu ligo para o Tiu Grungi. Ele pode fornecer um pouco de sangue para o Kurt-chan...e a Rit....bem, é melhor do que ficar certinha para o resto da eternidade.   
  
Aoshi corre para cumprir as ordens de Miaka Drakulla, enquanto esta pega seu celular e liga para Tiu Grungi, que estava no meio de uma partida de RPG, e devido a isso, se recusa a ajudar. Tius Grungis só servem mesmo pra fazer unhas.   
- Seu inútil! Não vê que eles estão em grande perigo? - num último recurso, Miaka Drakulla leva seu celular para perto de Rit-chan e Kurt-chan, que agora cantavam Backstreet Boys. O rapaz diz:  
- Oh meu Deus (frase mais constante do Tiu Grungi)! É pior do que eu imaginava! Estou a caminho. Tchau, sua vaca nazista!  
  
Morrendo de raiva, Miaka joga o celular na privada e vai esmurrar a carcaça podre e imunda de Lyzard Alucard, para descontar sua raiva.   
Tiu Grungi e Aoshi chegam ao mesmo tempo, e se estranham um pouco. No entanto, uma causa maior os espera, e eles vão correndo realizar a transfusão de sangue. A coisa estava ficando catastrófica. Miaka Drakulla já tinha desmaiado, e os outros dois cantavam agora músicas folclóricas.   
Os dois doentes são presos em camisas de força, e a transfusão é realizada via bumbum. Tiu Grungi também desmaia com a falta de sangue, e apenas Aoshi resta, esperando pacientemente os outros acordarem.   
Após 30 minutos de espera, os dois são levantados no ar e, numa transformação à la A Bela e a Fera, envoltos em raios de luz, etc, voltando ao normal. Bem, não exatamente. Como as memórias de Tiu Grungi tinham sido passadas juntamente com o sangue, Rit-chan lembra-se de como era e vai correndo trocar os farrapos. Miaka Drakulla finalmente acorda, e vai também trocar suas roupas, que de santa ela não tem nada (só se for do Pau Oco). Finalmente voltando à história...  
FIM DO CAPÍTULO! DESCULPEM, MAS GASTAMOS TODO O ESPAÇO DISPONÍVEL PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO! MAS NÃO DESANIMEM! NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, REVELAÇÕES MORTAIS E LUTAS ÉPICAS! TCHADAAAAAAAAM!!!!  
  
PS: título épico este, non? 


	9. Luta de Mulheres na lama!

E as coisas começam a ficar trágicas...  
  
Nos capítulos anteriores...  
  
Bah, cansei dessa bobagem. Além disso, o teclado é vagabundo, o mouse é vagabundo e eu estou com uma dor de cabeça desgraçada, valeu? E o maldito Lyzard Alucard ainda ficou enchendo a minha paciência por ter sido assassinado, e ainda por cima disse que vai fazer uma fanfic de Pokemón e que vai me esculhambar nela. Veremos. Duvido que ele tenha capacidade e genialidade para isso...  
Capítulo 8 - I sense now the MUD is getting deep  
  
Bem, no capítulo anterior, a exibição do Misao's Lover Awards foi interrompida pela épica luta entre...o povão. Devido à esse transtorno, como pedido de desculpas, vamos reprisar a entrega do cobiçado prêmio.  
A sala inteira estava quase em ebulição, numa expectativa fabulosa. Kamatari diz:  
- E o prêmio vai para...  
- Enishi! - diz Misao, alegre e saltitante.   
  
Nesse momento, numa entrada que mistura a da bruxa da Bela Adormecida com a de Aragorn no Senhor dos Anéis, as duas torres, Rit-chan, a gótica grunginizada, e Miaka Drakulla, a santa do pau ôco, chegam batendo as portas e chutando o pau da barraca. Lá fora, tremendo de medo, aguardam Tiu Grungi, Kurt-chan e Aoshi. A carcaça podre, imunda e MORTA (ficou satisfeito agora, Lyzard-chan?) também estava lá. Os rapazes aguardavam na Arca de Noé, que havia surgido providencialmente no meio da chuva torrencial.   
- Ingrata! - grita Miaka Drakulla, apontando o dedo para Misao, e quase furando o olho da própria com sua poderosa unha elegantemente pintada de negro-carvão. Não que eu goste de pintar as unhas. É que pra essas entradas triunfais a gente tem que se produzir um pouco, né? - Após meu sábio conselho, você tinha que me trair?   
- É isso aê! - chega Rit-chan enfiando o pé na jaca - É óbvio que o mais rico aqui é o Shougo! Porra, ele é o criador da Igreja Ortodoxa Grega Evangélica!  
  
Do nada chega Asuka, uma humilde personagem de Neon Genesis Evangelion ®, arrastando Shinji atrás dela:  
- Chamou-nos?????  
  
Rit-chan e Miaka Drakulla lançam olhares de reprovação e fazem com que eles vazem usando seus magníficos poderes conferidos pela Honorável Caneta e pelo Sagrado Papel.   
Voltando à história, Miaka Drakulla grita:  
- Vâmu resolvê issu ao nosso estilo! - lançando um olhar de "a dupla dos sonhos".  
- Vâmu caí dentru, mané! - grita Rit-chan.   
  
Tiu Grungi lidera o coro masculino gritando estrondosamente com os seus delicados olhos brilhando:  
- LUTA DE MULHERES NA LAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Do nada, Rit-chan teletransporta todos para uma arena à la Gladiator com muita lama e uma arquibancada gigante (e molhada) pra galera se acomodar.   
As duas mulheres e a gnoma se encaravam furiosamente, enquanto Enishi sentava-se em seu trono (dessa vez é trono mesmo) à la troféu.   
A chuva caía sobre seus longos cabelos, e o vento fustigava suas belas faces. Para aumentar ainda mais o alagamento, os homens babam. Começa a luta!   
Miaka Drakulla saca sua kikuichimonjinorimune de bolso, e Rit-chan apenas fecha seus olhos e começa a flutuar, acumulando energia. Quando as duas belas guerreiras iam atacar, eis que surge nas colinas verdejantes onde sopra o vento Oeste um conhecido jornalista montado em seu corcel negro alado. Ok, campanha contra a hipérbole. O tal corcel alado era ainda principiante, e tinha acabado de sair do elenco figurante de Queridos Pôneis.   
Coro com as mãozinhas acima da cabeça balançando alegremente:   
- Tsunan!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tsunan vai até a arena corajosamente, dizendo:  
- Misao, vim te defender. E como diria o sábio Salsicha, PERNAS PRA QUE TE QUERO!  
  
Assim dizendo a célebre e sábia frase, que por incrível que pareça não veio do livro "A arte da Guerra", Tsunan coloca Misao o mais galantemente possível em cima de seu Pônei e penetra no céu virginal, negro como churrasco que passou demais do ponto. Mal isso acontece, Sir Rit abre os olhos, e todos podem ver que eles estão brancos devido ao acúmulo excessivo de energia. Aquela piranha ADORA se exibir.   
FIIIIIIIIIIM DO CAPÍTULO!!!!!!! ZUAuzuAZUuzUAZUauzAUZauzuAUZauzuAZUa, EU SEI, E VOCÊS SABEM, QUE ALGO TERRIVELMENTE CATASTRÓFICO IRÁ OCORRER NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!  
Mas a verdade é que vocês não sabem por intuição, magia ou telepatia. É porque é a única coisa que tem pra acontecer, do começo ao fim dessa bosta inútil. E não, eu não estou falando do perfeito, magnifico e divino Aoshi-sama.   
  
Aguardem, fófis....falta pouco, muito pouco para este conto se concluir. E enquanto isso.....  
NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE MANDAR REVIEWS, OUVIRAM SEUS INÚTEIS??????  
  
Adeus fófis! ^-^ Amo vocês!  
OBS: Agradeço loucamente àqueles que reviwaram...vocês fazem a minha vida menos inútil!  
OBS2: Desculpe a demora, mas tenho andado muito ocupada...e talvez o próximo capítulo também demore bastante, já que os provões começam amanhã. ;_______; 


	10. Você sacou a traquinagem?

Nos capítulos anteriores...  
  
Peraí que eu vou ver a opinião do Lyzard-chan...bom, ele continua achando horrível, o que é um bom sinal. Aquela carcaça carcomida e caquética nunca teve bom gosto mesmo...aliás, ele também começou a fazer uma fanfic de Pokémon...e é patética. O título é um clichê, a história é uma escatologia geral...enfim, a autêntica obra de um energúmeno.   
Além disso, ele ainda provou que só é original na burrice mesmo, porque copiou milhares de termos inventados por mim, e também me colocou na história. Enfim, patético.  
Agora, à história. Lembrem-se de que Rit-chan tinha acumulado aquela quantidade ENORME de poder. E agora, o que acontecerá?   
Ah, sim...o teclado e o mouse continuam ruins.  
  
Capítulo 9 - Você sacou a trakinagem???   
  
Mal Rit-chan abre seus olhos, uma imensa, gigantesca e assustadora explosão acontece. Aoshi abraça Miaka Drakulla para protegê-la, e o resto da torcida masculina sai correndo à la Heinz: como um bando de galinhas assustadas. Tiu Grungi, muito assustado, diz:  
- Ainda bem que eu sou a manicure dela...  
  
Miaka Drakulla, envolta por uma fragrância de AXE diz:  
- Aê Rit! Mandou bem hein muié?!  
  
A grande explosão atinge a arena, criando uma pequena explosão psíquica que eleva todos até o pônei alado, numa pose tipo Equipe Rocket decolando de novo, ou então Keitarô atingido pelo delicado punho de aço da Narusegawa-san. Miaka Drakulla pega rapidamente um par das novíssimas Asas de Silicone ® e as coloca para continuar voando, em vez de aterrissar estrondosamente, como todos os rapazes estavam se preparando para fazer. É nessas situações que a gente percebe o fervor religioso do povo...  
  
________ Interrompemos esta transmissão para que as duas autoras possam espantar um galo que ia comer o honorável churrasco abandonado e também substituir a música brega que os adultos tinham botado por um Nirvana básico...aliás...ONDE ESTÃO OS ADULTOS??? SERÁ QUE FORAM ABDUZIDOS? Ah não...eles só foram pra cachoeira mesmo...mas que idéia....huh, o churrasco ficou negro como o tal céu virginal da história @_@ EU QUE NÃO VOU COMER ESSA PORCARIA! COMO SE NÃO BASTASSE TER QUE COMER CARNE, AINDA POR CIMA TENHO QUE COMER CARNE QUEIMADA? POR FAVOR NÉ? BAH! ________  
  
Rit-chan chega mais perto e delicadamente dá um soco na humilde face Tsunan, fazendo com que a nossa humilde mistura de pintor brega com jornalista comece a cair em direção ao solo (não!), devido à força gravitacional. Espero não estar confundindo as coisas...  
Em todo o caso, Rit-chan coloca o nosso humilde jornalista novamente em cima de seu pônei, e dá um tapinha na bunda dele (do pônei! Não do Tsunan!) fazendo com que a pobre criatura leve a outra pobre criatura na velocidade da luz rumo ao Valley dos Queridos Pôneis. Enquanto isso, a vingativa e bela Miaka Drakulla sacudia Misao no ar pela sua trança, usando-a como um iôiô, só que mais vagabundo...desses de camelô. Depois disso, as três mulheres aterrissam e ficam se encarando, quando a maravilhosa Miaka Drakulla decide quebrar o silêncio:  
- Acho bom você ter aprendido a lição!   
- Tudo bem! - diz Misao com os seus quilométricos cabelos horrendamente bagunçados - Eu vou ficar com o Shougo mesmo! Pelo menos vocês arranjaram umas roupitxas macho pra ele! ^^' Além disso, os seus argumentos são muito convincentes...  
  
Assim, Miaka Drakulla pega a Honorável Caneta, muito melhor do que uma varinha mágica, e diz:  
- Agora está na hora de vocês voltarem para seu lugar de origem...boa viagem, e voltem sempre! ^^  
  
Assim, (viram??? Troquei o Nesse momento pelo Assim) todos voltam ao humilde castelo de Shougo, onde a decisão de Misao era aguardada. Kamatari repete:  
- E o prêmio vai para...  
- Eni...errrrr... - Misao olha para as caras furiosas das autoras, que também tinham se mandado pra lá pra filar um bocado do rango, e continua a frase - Shougo!   
  
Shougo corre alegremente em câmera lenta até o seu amor, com os braços estendidos e a adorável expressão de um chapado num campo de flores, quando Misao grita para alertá-lo:  
- Olhaaaaa!!!!  
  
Um gigantesco sino prateado (latão pintado, neh? É mais barato) cai bem no meio do cabeção do nosso estimado Shougo, fazendo com que o criador da Igreja Ortodoxa Grega Evangélica morresse instantaneamente, mais rápido até que uma Revelação Deplá.   
Dizem que muitos anos depois, em 2000, ele voltou na forma de um anjinho que causou o conhecido Segundo impacto, que quase destruiu o mundo...e não era nem o Hittler, nem o Roberto Marinho, e nem mesmo o Bush! Aliás, Shougo é meio quase, já repararam? Quase destruiu o mundo, quase casou com a Misao, quase é homem...essas coisas.  
Vocês sacaram a trakinagem?????  
FIM DESSA BOSTA DE CAPÍTULO 9!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E TAMBÉM FIM DA FANFIC!!!!!!!!  
SÓ FALTA AGORA O EPÍLOGO!!!!!!!!!!! AGUARDEM MEUS AMORES, A CONCLUSÃO DESTA EMOCIONANTE SAGA NA PRÓXIMA SEMANA, E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DAS ABENÇOADAS REVIEWS! CADA PESSOA PODE MANDAR MAIS DE UMA, VALEU???? POR FAVOR, NOS DÊEM ALGO PRA FAZER! MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Amorosamente,  
Miaka Drakulla  
  
PS: Já desisti de mandar a Rit-chan vir aqui pra casa pra gente terminar de digitar essa bosta. A contribuição dela foi até o capítulo 3 e pronto! Assim até eu! Bah! 


	11. O Epílogo

E o conto se conclui...  
  
Nos capítulos anteriores...  
  
Como estou MUITO chateada com o Lyzard-chan, não enviei o último capítulo para ele. Assim, fiquei sem a opinião daquele bosta inútil, mas tudo bem...depois eu mando. Na noite passada passei muito mal, foi horrível...hoje tô com uns olherão DESSE tamanho!   
Adeus, e até a próxima,  
Miaka Drakulla (chapada de cansaço e doença)  
Capítulo 10 - O Epílogo  
  
Em uma cabaninha no meio da floresta, Misao sai saltitantemente bêbada com uma penca de crianças ao seu redor que mal a permitem caminhar na direção de seu inútil husband-aid gritando delicadamente:  
- PORRA HOMEM! TU AINDA NÃO CORTOU A MERDA DA LENHA! A PIRRALHADA NÃO PÁRA DE BERRÁ DE FRIO! VAI LOGO, USA ESSA ESPADA ENFERRUJADA PRALGUMA COISA!  
  
Resignadamente bêbado, Hiko se levanta e vai resmungando cortar a lenha.  
---  
Kenshin não conseguiu trazer Yahiko de volta. A não ser, é claro, que Kaoru quisesse uma carcaça podre e carcomida (mas não tanto quanto a do Lyzard Alucard) que tinha se matado ao receber um convite para ser a dama de honra nos casamento de Misao e Hiko. Vocês sabem, carcaças podres e carcomidas não aprendem kenjutsu muito bem.   
Assim, o andarilho voltou a andarilhar pelo Japão com sua única companheira que lhe seria fiel pelo resto de sua vida...  
Nos montes alpinos...  
- Sakabatou-chan! - diz um Kenshin meio velho, caquético e chapado - Vamos agora para...o que você acha de Tomoeda, saka-chan? Ouvi dizer que lá estão ocorrendo estranhas ocorrências! Até dois agentes do FBI já foram para lá!   
  
Assim, Kenshin morreu ligeiramente esquizofrênico, lutando contra o Mago Clow, junto com Mulder e Scully.   
---  
Nos Montes Pirineus...  
  
- Venha Sou-chan! Você está demorando muito! A confeitaria das famosas trufas voadoras fecha às cinco horas! Dizem que se você conseguir capturar uma dessas trufas você escapa dessa história doida!  
  
Não se sabe o que levou Soujirou a ultrapassar o atual recorde de velocidade, pertencente à Rit-chan (eu acho), se foram os doces ou a iminente possibilidade de escapar desta fanfic. Sabe-se apenas que ele foi tão rápido que ultrapassou os limites da velocidade da luz, e com isso, entrou em combustão instantânea. Kamatari morreu, muitos anos depois, tentando capturar as trufas.  
---  
Chou e Shozo fundaram a 1ª comunidade hippie da história e morreram à la Cássia Eller, na paranóia delirante, atrás de uma farinha, loucura, na pane, a esquina é perigosa, atraente, nossa quanta gente, o movimento é interessante, um carro desce e o outro sobe, pro boite do Natal, mano que é mano tá ligado, chega como eu cheguei, fica como eu fiquei, faz o que eu fiz, eu sou o Xis.   
Resumindo, eles morreram chapados mesmo, e até hoje não se sabe onde se localizava esta comunidade.   
---  
  
Kaoru e Anji tiveram 12 filhos. Os doze foram péssimos aprendizes de kenjutsu, e tornaram-se monges budistas, mais conhecidos como Os Bundistas, fazendo um grupo musical para concorrer com Os Tribalistas. É claro que os pobres coitados foram cruelmente derrotados, resolvendo refugiar-se do fracasso na Casa das Sete Mulheres, onde sua mãe e seu pai haviam se refugiado do mundo também devido à seita diabólica e proibida que haviam criado. No entanto, infelizmente, a Casa das Sete Mulheres, do Anji, da Kaoru, e dos doze Bundistas foi explodida por uma bomba cuja origem teria sido a CIA, que tudo descobre, e assim, descobriu o paradeiro dos formadores da tal seita diabólica.   
---  
  
Kurt foi para o Nirvana, onde conheceu o mundo das drogas, da fama e dos baixistas infiéis que viraram vocalistas depois que ele saiu do Nirvana para entrar no Nirvana.   
Infelizmente, não conseguimos encontrar seu corpo para fazer um ritual de ressuscitação.   
---  
Lyzard Alucard continuou morto, carcomido, patérico e caquético.   
Já Rit-chan, após estabelecer um sistema de rodízio de homens que revolucionou o mundo, aproveitou tudo da vida. No entanto, a cada três meses, precisava de transfusões de sangue gótico devido ao poderoso poder do Raio Certinho.   
Tiu Grungi e Sanosuke Sagara serviram Rit-chan até o fim da vida. Se bem que é meio difícil compreender a utilidade que o Tiu Grungi poderia ter. Talvez ele simplesmente fosse uma ótima manicure.   
E como os últimos serão os primeiros, eu, Miaka Drakulla, fui feliz para o resto da eternidade. Não fiquei velha, nem gorda, nem carcomida, devido à minha descendência Olimpiar. Além disso, aproveitei o resto da eternidade muito bem. Fiz uma transfusão de sangue divino em meus fiéis amantes, Enishi e Aoshi, tornados assim imortais. Casei-me com diversos reis, duques, condes, etc, matando todos antes da lua de mel e ficando com a herança de todos. Com todos esses Golpes do Baú, me tornei realmente poderosa, e dona de uma beleza irresistível. Afinal, como todos sabem, matar faz bem pra pele!  
  
FIM!  
Mas será o fim mesmo?  
  
Posterium Finitus  
  
A amizade de Rit-chan e Miaka Drakulla durou por toda a eternidade, depois de uma transfusão de sangue divino que Miaka Drakulla fez em Rit-chan. Atualmente, Rit é a aprendiz mais graduada da Academia de Assassinatos para Todas as Ocasiões, criada por Miaka Drakulla.   
Tiu Grungi virou um Paladin (agora mudou para Monk) esperto, e não morreu. Sanosuke, no entanto, morreu de complicações intestinais após um churrasco sangrento com Kensou ®  
AGORA É FIM MESMO! ADEUS MEUS AMORES, E ATÉ A PRÓXIMA! E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM, NÃO É A VIDA QUE É MORTAL! A MORTE QUE É VITAL. AMO VOCÊS TODOS, MEUS FOFOS! TCHAU BEIBIIIIIIIIS!!!!!  
Alegremente,  
Miaka Drakulla, com o apoio incondicional (sei...) de seu irmão estúpido e de sua amiga para a eternidade, Rit-chan.  
  
E NÃO PERCAM A PRÓXIMA OBRA DE MIAKA DRAKULLA E RITSUKO SAGARA:  
A Revolta dos índios Guachuchanes 


End file.
